Hold Me By The Heart
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: He'd been waiting years to be able to do this, to have this. And when they pulled away, lips still close enough to brush against each other, Percy smiled, hands cupping his face as he said: "I'm not nearly as oblivious as everyone thinks I am." In which Nico learns that Percy isn't as oblivious as people perceived him to be.


"Hold Me By The Heart"

Was it bad that he was low-key happy that the _Golden Couple_, as they had been dubbed, had broken up? Percy and Annabeth were no longer an item, having a mutual breakup while agreeing to remain friends. It wasn't as if Nico was hopping up and down with joy and screaming to the heavens or anything like that. After all, even though seeing them together ripped his already torn heart to shreds, he only wanted Percy to be happy. And, though it made his heart ache, Annabeth was what made him happy. Well, she did until she didn't.

"Here's your chance, dude," Jason said, blue gaze boring holes on the side of his skull, he was staring at him so hard. Nico only grunted in response, refusing to get his hopes up. He would not willing set himself up for failure and humiliation if he could help it.

"Them breaking up doesn't miraculously give me a chance with him. In case you're forgetting, he's _straight_, so I have no chance in Tartarus regardless if he's single now," Nico bit back, glare firm and harsh. That didn't stop his traitorous heart from stuttering within his chest, hope blooming within him like the petals of a blooming flower in spring. His feelings disgusted him, not because he was attracted to guys, but because he himself was attracted to someone as unattainable to him as one Perseus Jackson. Why was this his life? Hasn't he suffered enough?

His glare deflated, leaving behind a forlorn expression in its wake. Jason noticed this immediately, his gaze one of concern as he moved closer so that he was sitting across from him. Nico didn't shove him away when he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a testament to their friendship and Nico's growing leniency towards being around people and being touched. And Jason _was_ a good friend, a best friend even. He kept his secret and looked out for him.

"You don't know that for sure. He could be bisexual. And regardless, your feelings for him aren't a bad thing, and you and I both know that Percy wouldn't be disgusted by you. That goes against who he is as a person," Jason gently pointed out, giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze and flashing him a bright grin. Nico sighed, rolling his eyes, but found himself smiling back.

"Whatever, Grace." But there was malice or heat behind his words, his body relaxed, no longer tense and rigid like a statue. He certainly had matured in a level-headed young adult, and he had grown into his frame. Still lean, he had more muscle, though not bulging, on him, and skin had a healthy hue to it, no longer a ghostly pale. His dark eyes gleamed with a spark that wasn't quite there before, but above all else, he was _happy_, and that was all that matter to Jason.

* * *

Nico hated this campfire singalong shit. He would much rather be in his cabin sitting in his room undisturbed and by his lonesome, but Jason begged and pleaded with him to come until he gave in. He was becoming a softy, but, truth be told, he was always kinda a softy. He just had a rep of being all "doom and gloom" because he was a child of Hades, which was stupid as shit, but hey, if it kept people from bothering him, he'd take it.

The fire blazed an intense, reddish orange color, and the smokey smell of burning lingered in the air. He absently listened to the Apollo cabin lead everyone into song. What kind of song, he had no idea as he was only vaguely paying attention. His reason for not paying attention? Fucking Percy Jackson was sitting right beside him. He couldn't help but feel a mixture of happiness and revulsion at such a prospect.

Nico would find himself glancing at him, managing not to be obvious about it. He was still frustratingly handsome, with his chiseled muscles that rippled like the sea whenever he moved, the way his messy black hair resembled the shadows that surrounded them, how those eyes, those gorgeous eyes that looked like the sea itself, shone in the firelight. At least he had good taste. Who wouldn't fall in love with this lovable, goofy hero?

"You alright, Nico?" And that brought Nico out of his stupor. Dark eyes widening, he only now realized that he'd been staring too long and that Percy _noticed_ him staring and was now staring at _him_. The urge to shadow travel away hit him hard, but he fought against it, eased the tension building in his body, and willed himself to relax.

"I'm fine, Percy." He should win an award for that performance because he was anything but okay. Percy stared at him a little longer, like, _really_ stared at him, and it was starting to unnerve him. He was looking at him like he knew all his secrets, which was bullshit because if he did he'd know just how fucking gay he was for him.

"Okay, cool," and he was smiling that easy-going smile that never failed to make Nico's heart race. "How have you been? You look different."

"Um, I've been pretty good, I guess. And what do you mean I look different? I look no different than I normally do." His tone was sharper, more defensive than what he intended, but that was only because he was flustered. He was not used to this kind of attention from him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way! I meant, you look healthier, like you've been taking better care of yourself." And now Percy was _really_ staring at him, like he was seeing him for the first time. And yeah, Nico could admit that making some kind of effort to eat more and lead a healthier lifestyle had its merits. He was still shorter than Percy and Jason, but he had definitely grown, not nearly short like he used to be. And he had more meat on his bones since he had regained an appetite to eat more than a bite or so of food. And training with his fellow demigods and helping his father out in the Underworld helped his muscles become more defined. He wasn't built like Percy and Jason, but he was definitely not scrawny. And his hair was all dark curls that did what they wanted to do, long enough that he could pull it back in a small, neat ponytail.

The dark circles under his eyes were no longer as prominent and concerning as they were when he was younger, and his dark eyes held a warmth that wasn't there before, making them more inviting. Hazel was quick to tell him he looked good whenever they saw each other, but Nico always downplayed it. Now, he found himself hoping she was right because the idea that Percy thought he was handsome was alluring.

"Oh, wow, you say the sweetest things. No wonder girls are throwing themselves at your feet." Nico snorted, rolling his eyes. He knew what he meant, but he certainly could've worded it better. Percy laughed, sea green eyes full of playful mirth.

"Guys are too." And Holy Hera, he must've been hearing things because he did _not_ just imply that guys were checking him out too. Wide eyed, cheeks burning, Nico forced himself to look at him; and the little shit had the gall to _smirk_ at him, and damn, if his cheeks weren't on fire before, they damn sure were now.

"Arrogance isn't becoming of a hero, Perseus." At least his mouth was still functioning because he was pretty sure his brain was dead. This, this wasn't happening. There was no way in Tartarus he was being flirted with by the love of his life, the hero of Olympus.

"How is it arrogant when it's true? There are a lot of cute guys out there. I happen to be sitting next to a real cute one right now." And yep, Nico di Angelo was dead. Cause of death: the Son of Poseidon flirting with him. He said nothing when Percy grabbed his hand, all warmth and calloused and strong, leading him away from the campfire and singing and catcalls and whistles of their fellow campers. And he refused to turn around; he already knew Jason had the biggest, shit eating grin in existence. He would not be hearing the end of this from him.

When they were a considerable distance away from prying eyes, fingers brushed beneath his chin, tilting his face up. And then he was being kissed breathless. It took a few seconds for him to respond, but when he did, he held nothing back. He'd been waiting _years_ to be able to do this, to have this. And when they pulled away, lips still close enough to brush against each other, Percy smiled, hands cupping his face as he said:

"I'm not nearly as oblivious as everyone thinks I am." And before Nico could do more than stutter adorably, he was being kissed senseless yet again. He would definitely not underestimate Percy again.

* * *

So! Been exploring this fandom and found myself falling headfirst into Percico feels. I really, really adore this ship. First try writing in this fandom and for this ship, so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
